


A Sunset Is Just A New Start

by fyrexodus



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, SkyClan is safe and found their way to the other four clans, They live by the lake now, i have not read hawkwing's journey, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrexodus/pseuds/fyrexodus
Summary: in which freckleleaf watch the sunset by the lake.





	

Frecklewish leaned her head against Leafpool's shoulder, sighing softly as she lifted her head to watch the sky. "It's been a long journey," she mewed. Her voice was exhausted and weak. Leafpool nuzzled her and wrapped her tail around the other medicine cat's, replying in a soft tone, "Yes, it's time to rest now. You're safe." Frecklewish looked down at her paws. "My home is empty now." The tabby looked back to the sky, and her eyes widened at the sight of the sunset. It was soft, a burst of color that seemed like the last spark of hope in the dark. "Oh.." She murmured, unable to shift her gaze. "Beautiful, is it not?" came the velvety response. She nodded, before looking to Leafpool, who had a small smile on her face. 

 

"Sometimes I hear people say that a sunset is just a new start."


End file.
